The Lab!
by RadIsAnimeTrash
Summary: Team Crafted has no idea what they're getting into when they enter a simple game of The Lab on the Hive. What happens when they're captured and forced to go through trials by a man named Dr. Zuk? Who is he really? And what's his purpose? Rated T fir blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I am making a new story with a game that I enjoyed it's based off 'Games' by hghrules. Lab mini game from The Hive.**

 **Enjoy, "The Lab?"**

Third person POV

"Hey guys this is Mitch, Jerome, Brice, The Brotato, Jason, Sky, Ty, Ssundee, the fiesh, and Seto, and we are playing a new game from the Hive, called the Lab." Mitch says, almost out of breath.

"I'm not a fish!" Quinten yells.

"What is the lab….Seto!?" Sky yells, surprising Seto.

"It's the game where you get 3 mini games and you have to win them to get stars and you'll win the game!" Seto yells, and pants.

"DING DING DING! Correct!" Mitch yell. "Okay let's begin!" Sky says. They join a game.

A man with a skin that is like a grim reaper comes in. "Ah… This bunch will do…" He smiles evilly.

The group never notices and smiles brightly. "Ah! Welcome my testers! The respond machine is on correct?" He says, trying to stay in character.

"Let's see what 3 are you testing today…Hmm?" He says, almost annoyed he had said these phrases for too long…

"Ah…Excellent pig racing… Whack a mob… and Gold Rush! A rather fine selection might I say?" He says.

They all split up in teams as the Hive allowed them. The duos' pick whoever will pig race. The teams were based on their ship names, despite Seto, Jason, and Quinten's protests.

 **Merome: Jerome. MunchingUniverse: Jason. SetoSolace: Seto. Skylox: Ty. SSunkipz: Quinten.**

 **The results were: First Place: Seto-3 Stars; Second place: Ty-2 stars; Third place: Jason-1 Star.**

"Yes! Seto you won!" Brice high fives his crush, while a small blush appears on Seto's cheeks, no one notices though to which he is thankful for.

"Good job Ty! 2 place the best!" Sky yells and hugs Ty, to also which Ty blushes.

"Good job Jeffery who's a good boy?" Jason pets his pet pig, and gives the pig a carrot to which it takes happily.

Now for 'Whack a Mob's' results. The people that played were the best with a bow.

 **Skylox: Ty. Merome: Mitch. SetoSolace: Seto. Ssunkipz: Ian. MunchingUniverse: Tyler.**

 **The results were: First place: Ian-3 Stars. Second Place: Seto-2 stars. Third place: Mitch-1 star.**

"I knew you'll win at least one star buddy!" Jerome says and high fives Mitch.

"Wow Seto we are winning!" Brice says and smiles brightly even though he didn't do anything.

"Ian yes!" Quinten yells happy that he at least won 3 stars. "I-It was nothing…" Ian says quietly, while blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Now for 'Gold Rush.'

 **Skylox: Sky. Merome: Jerome. SetoSolace: Brice. SSunkipz: Quinten. MunchingUniverse: Jason**

 **The results: First Place: Sky-3 stars. Second place: Brice-2 stars. Third place: Jason-1 star.**

"My precious butter, HISS!" Sky jokes with Ty. No words were exchanged as Brice and Seto knew they won.

"Jason we at least won one star, we at least tried…" Tyler said, hoping Jason wasn't too sad.

 **SetoSolace won with a total 7 stars! Skylox came in second place with a total of 5 stars. SSunkipz came in third with a total of 3 stars!**

"You all made history today, but I'm afraid you won't be leaving… For a long time." Dr. Zuk says and laughs evilly. He pulls a lever, and a hole in the ground opens.

Everyone screams as the fall, gas everywhere.

"No its-"Seto faints.

"Sleeping gas…" Brice finishes but falls asleep also.

Bodies thump as Dr. Zuk laughs evilly. "You won't get away with…" Mitch says, struggling to stay awake.

"Oh but I already have my dear boy." Dr. Zuk says, laughing again.

 **Yay! I'm incredibly evil! :D I actually had this pre-written before I just made some changes. Next chapter will be up early tomorrow since I'm leaving for vacation at around 9:00 am.**


	2. Filler Chapter

**So guys today I got my first period, you can't believe how much I freaked out by the blood. So yeah, I went home early and I'm flipping miserable…**

 **Anyways so new Lab… I had another chapter ready to go but then while I was writing add-ons it suddenly starts to update and I'm like. Computer really? And that was today so yay… Why couldn't I just be a boy?**

 **So enjoy!**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Ty stirred in his sleep, where am I? He wondered, now in a cell with a certain budder loving boy. He sighed, how did we even get ourselves in this? He wondered also. He looked around seeing 2 cells next to his. Brice and Seto in one, while in the next was Jason and Tyler.

Meanwhile…

A certain sorcerer was waking up, wondering all the same things as Ty, all in the same 4 by 4 blocks with bars forcing him to be enclosed with a certain artist, budder haired boy, who just happened to be the boy he had a crush on.

He shrieked, crap he thought, he couldn't run, and while all in this the certain budder haired boy had started to wake up. Seto scrambled around, almost panicking, actually, he was panicking.

Meanwhile…

Mitch awoke to realize his dilemma, he was stuck in a cell, though strong with a bow and a sword the boy was not very strong alone, his eyes darted around the room, realizing a certain hairy Bacca was in the same exact cell as him.

He shook the Bacca but soon realized his next dilemma, Bacca's were very very hard to wake up escpically if they were forced to sleep by sleeping gas…

Meanwhile…

Jordon sighed going to this game for at least 1 week now with Ant AKA Taylor, he was bruised but heard new people will be joining this 'game'. Jordon hated the game, it sucked, he did challenges and always got hurt, as did Taylor, both had equal injuries.

Meanwhile…

A certain blue haired girl had awoken, "What happened?" She asked herself quietly, she looked around the room. She saw the red head known as Rad to her, and also a brunette known to her as Kate. Last I remembered we were playing the… "That guy kidnapped us!" She yelled out, she raged around the cell. Stirring awake was the certain red head.

Meanwhile…

Tyler awoke to have a headache unfortunately. I guess that's what you get after being gassed. He sighed, the certain space boy was also in the room, he blushed, he wondered if he was kidnapped just to be tortured, and he thought, why us?


	3. Will be replaced

**Hey guys sorry I won't update for a couple days… Yeah I kind of got my computer taken away…**


	4. AN

**Alright guys, so I am so very sorry for the big hiatus. Not like I was updating much before, that will not change sadly. School has just been so stressful, and I get so tired easily, like I'm falling asleep at 8ish! Also my grades are falling behind itself, so I have to attempt, key word, attempt, to get them up, such as actually doing HW.**

 **Lolololololol. I'm a bad student itself. Anyways, I will be deleting non popular stories, How To Build The Perfect Boyfriend is super popular after like 2 chapters it exploded! I thank you guys for that. I believe my next one is The Lab, I probably will have a chapter up on that fairly soon, I'm sorry I can't keep a deadline XD**

 **Anyways Thanksgiving and during Christmas I probably will upload the most since, break duh. I'm sincerely sorry for lack of updates. School is hard to juggle, with social, being pure lazy, tiredness, and writing. I will probably do a lot of writing when I'm doing HW on the computer.**

 **Also when I go on the computer its mostly on weekends, since when I come home I have tutoring also, well that's not the problem lol, and now I actually have to worry about averages so uhm sorry, yay excuses! Anyways, just tell me if you want a story to stay.**


End file.
